Europe
by vandals.and.scandals
Summary: A little scene between Percy and Nico set after the Giant War. No romance however.


**Just a little something for after the giant war is over. A little scene between Percy and Nico.**

He could feel Jason's eyes on him as he stood there, rather awkwardly. Not that that was unusual or anything. Percy smiled, looking at him expectantly.

"I… uh… it's nothing," he tried his best at a smile. He could literally feel Jason's energy shift from nervous to annoyed.

"C'mon, Nico, you know you can tell me anything," Percy flashed his usual grin around.

And suddenly the timing felt off. It felt wrong, standing underneath the fireworks._ It felt wrong standing across from Percy the way he did_. Jason crossed his arms and looked to the floor. So far, he was still the only one who knew _it_. Nico had really wanted to keep it that way, but the son of Zeus had been trying to convince him to come clean to the son of Poseidon.

Not that Jason would ever try to pressure Nico, because really, he wasn't. But ever since their little visit with Eros and the whole _Giants-trying-to-take-over-the-world_ thing, Jason had oddly filled the role of 'big brother' to Nico, which included being a good role model._ And telling the truth_.

Ah yes, the truth. How Nico despised and at the same time loved it. It had tortured him, vastly, for sure, but it had also liberated him in a way that only he could feel. Once he had accepted it – and that was long before Eros had confronted him – life had been… not simpler, that was certain, but it was one burden that he lost in Tartarus.

So why was it so damn hard, looking Percy in the sea green eyes? Why was he feeling and empty stillness, not the usual nervous fire he felt when he had stolen glances at the hero previously. _Maybe because his fantasy wasn't accurate_? No, he told himself, he would always love Percy.

Always.

And yet, when they returned to camp and Percy kissed Annabeth in front of everyone, he had only felt a brief pang of envy and then focused his mind on something else. He had only thought about it fleetingly when they snuck off to Percy's cabin later that night (not that Nico would rat them out). And he sure as hell had not noticed Percy's prolonged hug after they stepped of the Argo II, no _sir_.

Okay, maybe he had noticed the last one a little.

But even though it might have only been a relieved 'we won!' hug for Percy, to Nico, it was a goodbye hug.

Piper had pulled Jason away and Nico and Percy were left alone on the beach, amongst everyone else. The sun was setting early; it was only 4:30 or so, but maybe it was doing it especially for Camp Half-Blood, so they could have a full night of fireworks. Maybe Apollo decided he had a hot date that couldn't wait to the usual sunset.

"Look, man, Jason said you've been quite upset about something. He wouldn't tell me what though. I just want you to know that you really can tell me _anything_."

Nico sighed.

"It's not the time, Percy. It just isn't. Not now. Maybe later."

Percy nodded.

"I can respect that, bro. Just… really, if you ever have any trouble or just want someone to talk, you can always shadow travel to my apartment. My fire escape is always open for you," Percy grinned. Nico snorted at the memory.

"Thanks, I guess." He paused as the sun set even lower and the first green fireworks were shot into the sky, followed by shouts from Chiron and the Stoll brothers being sent off to the kitchens. "I – I don't think I'll be doing that for a while though. I decided to, uh, travel. I want to see Europe, I mean, more than just the south."_ I heard they have a good gay bar scene there_, he added in his mind.

"Nico…" Percy trailed off. "Why can't you just stay? Once?"

Oh damn, he was doing those gods-damned puppy eyes again. How Annabeth ever resisted those, he would never find out.

"I can't, Percy, I just can't. It's not that you wouldn't understand – hell, you'd be the first to understand. You always have been. It's just… it's not something I really want you to understand yet. I've understood it. Jason thinks he has. I just need to wrap my head around things a little. Maybe later, when I – if I – come back."

Percy looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, you just went full on philosopher on me. I have no idea what you said."

And Nico couldn't help but laugh. He could help it because that was, oddly, exactly the answer he needed.

"Whatever it is, bro, I think you need to go do what you have to do, okay? Just… drop by every once in a while, okay? And when you're travelling Europe, bring me a souvenir, yeah? Okay, you're definitely bringing me a souvenir. Like, I was thinking, from London, definitely an Eiffel Tower, from Rome a miniature coliseum, uh… oh, from Madrid a bull horn! Yeah, that would look so awesome next to my Minotaur horn!"

"Percy…."

"Yeah?"

"The Eiffel Tower is in Paris."

"Oh."

**Probably not what you expected. Maybe I'll write more, had this idea for a bit now. It's a little more developed in my head though xD**


End file.
